You Don't Touch Her oneshot!
by bduefbfsy
Summary: What if the scary guy Spashley meets when they're running away actually attacks them? PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE COMMENT! it's kind of my first Spashley fiction!


"It's not safe out here, y'know

"It's not safe out here, y'know. Pretty girls like you. C'mon…get in." The poster of the missing girl continued to flash in Ashley's mind. Pulling Spencer behind her so she put her body between the man and her love she stared at him uncertainly.

"Really we're good. We have someone coming for us so you can go along."

The man looked around, "they're not here yet. Tell you what I'll drop you off there."

Ashley's head was screaming out to her. _THIS IS NOT GOOD, THIS IS NOT GOOD._

"Let me ask my friend," Ashley spun around quickly to Spencer.

"'kay Spence, on the count of three I want you to turn around and open the café door and sprint in okay?" Ashley whispered hurriedly to her girlfriend. "one, two, THREE." Spencer spun around grabbing the doorknob throwing the door open as she ran as fast as she could up the steps lunging into the café. She could hear Ashley following right behind her. Ashley's heart lunged and almost gagged her when it was stuck in her throat as he felt the man's arm graze her legs in attempt to catch her before she landed safely in the café. The door slammed shut, Spencer heard it click as it locked, turning around to find the brunette backing away slowly as the man continued to smash his fist against the door.

"Hey... I see you in there!" Ashley ushered Spencer behind the large bar counter. She would not let this man hurt her Spencer.

"Give me your cellphone!" Spencer frantically whispered to Ashley

"Good thinking!" She whipped out her phone and handed it to Spencer. Hearing the blonde talk to her father comforted the brunette, someone was coming. Ashley pulled open the drawers behind the counters. Spoons, Cups, Coffee Beans, KNIFES! She pulled out two sharp knives handing one to the blonde. The large man's fist broke into the glass of the door. Ashley could heard herself scream. He opened the door and stepped in.

"Where are you girls? I know you're in here." The two attempted to slow their breathing in hopes he wouldn't hear them. A large shadow stood over the two, as Ashley looked up he saw the man standing right above the counter staring down at them.

"Well there you are!" He reached down and pulled Spencer by the hair, Spencer screamed and Ashley heard her knife clatter on the floor. Ashley jumped after him, "HEY ASSHOLE!" She didn't think anymore she just felt herself lunge at the large form. Tackling the large man, Spencer fell to the ground. _I will not let him hurt her. I promised myself I would keep her safe. _"YOU DON'T TOUCH HER!" Ashley yelled at the man as she pulled Spencer up from the floor once again putting distance between him and her girl. As if he didn't hear her he swung his large fist at Ashley and his other hand grabbed at Spencer again. Ashley felt the hand make contact with her face as she fell into unconsciousness, the last thing she heard was Spencer screaming her name.

Ashley's mind was yelling at her, _get up you idiot that guy just took your girl. You'll never live knowing anything happened to her._ Ashley's eyes opened slowly just as she heard a car door closing. Immediately aware of her situation again she sprinted towards the door, making it to the man's car just before he closed his door. Lunging at the man she clawed him across the cheek with her nails, all she saw was red, the man that touched her Spencer. She felt her fists falling repeatedly down on his face.

"I" punch, "SAID," punch, "YOU," punch, "DON'T" punch, "TOUCH," punch, "HER!" punch. The man was bleeding heavily when Ashley finally got up, still chuckling at God knows what. Ashley checked all the seats in the car not seeing Spencer, she opened the trunk to find her girl sobbing uncontrollably inside with cut on her forehead, Ashley was guessing she got when the man slammed the car trunk door down.

"Its okay I'm here, I'm sorry baby, I'm so sorry."

Spencer let herself be rocked by Ashley, she opened her eyes, and much to her horror the man was getting up.

"Ashley," her voice sounded inhumane even to her, all the fear it held. Ashley turned and saw the fool getting up. She lifted Spencer to get her out of the trunk. Her blood was boiling now. How dare he try to harm Spencer, how dare he even touch her princess.

"You hurt her, she is bleeding because of you. How dare you even touch her. You fucking cunt. I thought I made my message clear. You do not touch her. Not now, not ever. I will make sure you know what the fuck hell is if you hurt her. You do not touch her without coming through me. And trust me this time it is not going to be easy. Now you can drive away or try again, but I guarantee you it… will… hurt." Ashley made sure her last few words were loud and clear. Her voice was so cold and icy that Spencer got goosebumps. Both girls didn't notice Mr. Carlin standing in the shadows, waiting to see what the man decided to do. The man let out a frustrated cry and lunged at Ashley with both hands going for her neck. He locked on and began to squeeze as hard as he could. Squeezing the life out of the young brunette. _OKAY PANICK NOW BODY, PANICK NOW. DID NOT SEE THAT COMING, MUST BREATHE! CAN'T BREATHE! OH GOD HAVE TO BREATHE!_ Ashley's thoughts raced through her mind, she could feel her face redden, her eyes began to water. Suddenly she heard it, the voice of her angel, "ASHLEY! OH GOD! ASHLEY!!" She could hear the tears in Spencer's voice. Ashley felt around with her hands, finding a rock she used all her might and brought it up to smash into the man's head. He reared back in pain holding his head as it bled. Taking another lunge at Ashley he was caught in midair and thrown off to the side. Ashley looked up confused to find Arthur Carlin standing in front of her smiling down. Holding her neck gingerly and coughing repeatedly watching Mr. Carlin as if he were a superhero. Beating down, fist after fist at the man. Spencer rushed to Ashley's side tears streaming down her face as she cradled the brunette. Ashley continued to attempt to whisper hoarse comforts to her beautiful girl. Mr. Carline finally lift him by the collar of his shirt and delivering one final large blow of the fist to the temple. The man sagged down in unconsciousness.

"DAD!" Spencer leaped from her spot next to Ashley into her father's warm embrace. After a few seconds Spencer stepped back finally realizing the situation. She was a runaway whose father has just caught up with her. Arthur Carlin looked at Ashley Davies right in the eyes. "Thank you for thanking care of my little girl, I heard the speech to made back there, I really thought he was going to back off. Might want to watch the language next time though." Ashley looked shyly at her feet smiling.

"It makes me so much more comfortable knowing how much you love her and just how far you will go to protect her."

Ashley continued to look down shyly. _Am I blushing?_

"Dad I'm sorry," Spencer looked down at her hands.

"No Spence, I'm sorry." Spencer's head snapped up in surprise, "Spence, I'm so sorry I haven't been there for you. I'm sorry that you felt like your home was a place that you couldn't be yourself. A place you had to get away from."

Spencer couldn't help but smile a little. _ I love my Dad._

"Dad-"

"But that stops right now. I'm going to protect you, both of you. The best way I can, but running away isn't the answer. Hey I raised a fighter, I'll be damned If I'm gonna let you prove me wrong."

Ashley couldn't restrain herself, she leaped up from the ground pulling Mr. C into a tight embrace. "You're the best girlfriends dad I ever had!" she exclaimed enthusiastically, as a young child would.

**Back at the Carlin's House**

Her mother was definitely more forgiving for her actions after Spencer told her about their ordeal with the scary possible rapist. She had Arthur to confirm the stories of Ashley's actions.

"By the way he was bleeding when I got to him, I could tell Ashley had beaten him around already."

Paula even checked Ashley's neck.

"Well there will be bruising for a while but nothing serious."

Spencer leaned over and whispered into her girlfriend's ear, "we'll just tell people I gave you a HUGE hickey."

The two girls turned to each other giggling. Arthur Carlin looked down happily at his daughter, his daughter found a girl that loved and wanted to protect her, he could easily call Ashley his daughter; and as he looked up he could not believe his eyes. Paula Carlin had the same look in hers.


End file.
